Love Until Death
by Onpu no Tegami
Summary: She hadn't been looking for love when she applied for the guitarist ad, she was looking for a job, nothing more. But she was immediately fast into the celebrity scene with the major gothic band, Death to Daybreak. But who out of her four suitors will she
1. A Guitar Ad and a Pleasent Surprise

Amaya- Alrighty then... Here's the new story that I'm writing with Lee-chan, an AU we decided to write!  
Lee- YOSH! Because AU's are YOUTHFUL, un.  
Amaya- Don't mind her... she's just having a character-confusion crisis. Nothing much.  
Lee- ¬¬ Shut up, un.  
Amaya- Enjoy

_**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto... god save the world if we did... -evil smirk-_

* * *

_Mommy always said I wasn't good enough. She told me that I should just give up on life. Especially when she forgot to take her pills... maybe that's where I got it from..._

* * *

A gorgeous woman walked into the club "_Desert Moonshine"_, an electric bass guitar in its case, securely strapped over her shoulder, ad for a guitarist in hand. One of the two people at the counter was a somewhat tall and slightly chubby guy; he had kabuki makeup on, and was wearing gothic strapped-pants and a funky shirt with a dual-colored circle on it. "Can I help you?" he asked, looking up at the woman. She looked around, a little nervously, long black nails digging into the striped strap.

"Erm... I'm here to answer an ad?" she responded quietly, in a soft voice, her free hand playing with the hem of her crimson plaid mini-skirt. The other person next to him, sitting on the bar counter in an ultra-short black leather miniskirt and vivid blonde hair in four pigtails, who had previously been ignoring the girl looked up at her.

"Ad? For a guitarist, right?" the blonde questioned but rolled her eyes when the girl responded with a "yes". "Alright then… GAARA!" A somewhat short man with vivid red hair that would put roses to shame, wearing a matrix jacket with a white sash and a brown leather harness to put something on, walked out.

"You called?" he responded with a flat and monotone voice, thick black paint around his eyes and an ai-tatoo on his forehead.

"Another girl trying out."

The man known as Gaara glanced at her with narrow eyes. "Follow me." She had no clue what band she was trying out for; she saw an ad and answered it. That's all she ever did. And as she followed the man as he walked over to a red curtain, pushing it aside to walk through, she hoped it would be worth while. When she walked through the curtain she was in a much larger room, like rich-kid-school-auditorium big, this one with a stage, tables and band equipment. "Get on stage and play something," he ordered, his narrowed eyes tracking her movements. She nodded, and got on stage, taking her black and purple guitar out of its old, black case and putting the strap over her shoulder. She started playing a quick upbeat rhythm, her left fingers moving up and down the arm of the guitar, moving to different areas as she moved from different notes quickly. The pick moved quickly but with ease and it was apparent she wasn't even playing something memorized, but something she was making up as she went along. The man held up his hand in the karate-chop fashion. "Enough." She stopped, looking down at him. "…You pass. But you don't yet have the bands approval. Do you know _who_ you're trying out for?"

"Erm… no…" she responded nervously, hoping that wasn't the wrong answer.

"Alright, follow me. You're now going to play for the band." She put away her guitar and jumped down, following him. The man walked to the back of the room, pushing aside a black curtain to reveal double doors, opening them. He walked in, expecting her to follow. She quietly followed him into a room that was painted to look like an oasis, and actually featured a pond in the middle of the room. On one side of the room, sitting on a rock, was a blond person with bangs that covered the half of his face visible to her, but she could see two rings on top of his ear and three studs piercing the lobe. The person directly on the opposite wall of them, with ebony black hair and obsidian eyes to match was wearing small rounded glasses while reading "A Tale of Two Cities". The third was sitting opposite the blonde, two girls on either side of him doing things that should have earned them a separate room, with clothes on. "…Ahem," Gaara cleared his throat, making all three guys look up. The blond had drumsticks in his hands and kept drumming in the air, nodding his head to the imaginary beat. Gaara assumed he was listening and continued, "She's the only one today that passed my approval." He turned to her. "Sample something for your band."

"Um… alright…" She took her guitar back out and played something else, just as intricate as the earlier song she had played for Gaara but just as unique. Gaara stopped her again and looked back to the two guys paying attention.

"Well? I believe she even rivals you…'Tach."

The black-haired one looked back down at his book. "A girl cannot fit the position. This is an all-boy band."

The womanizer with vivid red hair to match her Gaara escort looked at the black-haired one. "Why not? What's wrong with her, she got skill and looks."

"As leader, do you approve?" Gaara asked him.

"Hell yes."

Gaara turned to her. "You're in. I'll prepare your contract and paperwork. You have an hour to get to know each other before the limo comes." And he left, shutting the door. The woman put her guitar back in its case, putting the strap back on her shoulder, standing there quietly, not knowing how to break the ice.

"Alright you two, I'll see you both back at the hotel, get a few martinis…" the womanizer told the two girls and they left the room. He turned to the guitarist woman. "Welcome… to Death of Daybreak, the uberly-popular all-boy band. We don't have our makeup on, so…" She blinked in surprise. "I'm Scorpio's Child, Akasuna Sasori. Yo, 'Tach." _"Tach"_ looked up from his book with a look of utter annoyance.

"_What_?"

"Introduce yourself."

"Hail to the Grave," he muttered before looking back down at his book.

"Heh, He's our band hermit. His codename is Hail to the Grave, real name is Uchiha Itachi," he smiled. "I think you need to disturb Birdie from his imaginary concert." He motioned over to the blond, who now did a 180 so his back was towards them. She walked up and poked him directly in the back of the head with two of her long fingers.

"UN!" he exclaimed in surprise, falling back onto her. She just managed not to fall over and hold him up.

"Erm… hi?"

"…Un?" He looked innocently up at her. A sweat drop appeared on her brow as his hair magically managed to stay in his face. "Hi?"

"Hi."

"… Oh my god you're not asking me to 1) get you knocked up 2) an autograph 3) give you my clothes!" Birdie exclaimed in surprise. "Wait… why are you in our private room? This is band-members only…un…"

"Erm… I'm your new band member…" she did a small wave with her free hand.

"Oh… COOL, un!" he grinned and she returned his grin with a smile.

"Erm... you mind sitting up?" she asked gently, her arms getting tired from holding up the weight.

"EEK!" He quickly got up. "Sorry…"

"No problem."

"Baka…" Sasori growled at Deidara. "Introduce yourself, baka."

"Oh, right! I'm Iwa Deidara, Little Birdie, of Death of Daybreak. Hahah… un." he smoothed out his Gaara-like jacket, the chains and rings and metal jingling softly.

"Oh yea... I should probably introduce myself as well. Erm... I'm Ainao Mitsuki," the woman introduced herself, putting one long-fingered hand behind her head, her ringers running through her black hair, her pigtails and bright purple bangs moving slightly as she moved.

"Nice to meet ya'!"

"You too." Itachi remained reading and out of the conversation.

"How old are you?" Sasori asked her to bring up conversation.

"19," she responded.

"I'm 23," he told her. "Itachi's 19 and Deidara's 16." The guy from behind the counter from earlier came in with a tray of martinis.

"Uh… thirsty, anyone?" he asked, holding up the tray. "Oh, Deidara-_chan_, I got you a virgin Pom martini." Deidara crossed his arms and pouted, sticking out a pierced tongue at Kankuro and Mitsuki had to hold back a laugh. Deidara took his drink as Itachi took his cup of water, never lifting his eyes from the page and Sasori took a very light pink martini. "I got you the same thing as Deidara… didn't know what you like yet." He held out the blood-red colored glass to her and she took it from him with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she took a sip of the drink.

"Sasori-danna, I have no idea how your throat can HANDLE all that alcohol…" he stated, before picking back up his drumsticks and starting to drum the air again. She adjusted the strap on her shoulder, taking another sip of the sour martini, before he stopped again.

"Oh, want me to take your guitar? Un?" he asked. "Tomorrow we start touring again. So everything needs to be packed, un."

"Oro?" she blinked in surprise.

"What, un? We need to pack."

"Oh… um… alright..." She took the guitar case off her shoulder, and reluctantly handed it over to Deidara.

"Hmmm… actually… Danna, we're going to the hotel. C'ya, un!" Deidara motioned for her to follow, walking out a back door.

* * *

Lee-chan: YOSH! I HOPE YOU TYPE UP THIS CHAPPIE GOOD, AND YOUTHFUL, UN!  
Amaya-chan: What...? Don't think I can type up a chappie by myself? sniffle  
Lee-chan: WELL your work Isn't appealing to my youthful expectation, un.  
Amaya-chan: oo Lemme alone Leeeee > fealing unloved  
Sai: Penis.  
Lee-chan: I love this man. huggles  
Amaya-chan: rolls eyes and huggles Kimi-chibi Mine!  
Sai: Penis.  
Orochimaru: Kukuku... kidnaps Sai  
Kimimaro Follows Orochi  
Amaya-chan: TT Nuuuuuuuuuuu  
Lee-chan: SAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Amaya-chan: KIMIIIIIIII!  
Orochimaru: UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE! AHAH! Hissssss... STAY TUNED TO SEE MORE OF THE BEAUTIFUL ME!


	2. Quality Time With Dei

Lee-chan: YOU SUCK! YOU REALLY DOOOO! I can do it WAY better! And my name is for commenting your stories.  
Amaya: Uh huh -rolls eyes- Whatever  
Lee: I'd NEVER post my own work because I'm an emo kid and I suck.  
Amaya: -laughs-  
Sai: Penis.  
Lee: I love this man! -hugs-  
Amaya: Not this again...  
Sai: -Zefie-like V-sign-  
Amaya: -puts tape over Lee's mouth so she's quiet for the rest of the story-

* * *

Amaya-Keiko2005:Gahhhh! Don't take my head! lol. Glad you like the story.  
Devil-girllie: Why thank you! Keep reading please.  
The Masquerade Moth: Only if you keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.

* * *

_"Insanity's just when people don't conform to what one concieves as 'normal'."_

* * *

"Why're we going out a back door?"

"Shhhhhhhh…"

Mitsuki nodded, still curious, but followed him quietly as they snuck down the alley, also quietly. Suddenly a random female voice cried out, "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" And a squad of paparazzi flew out from a nearby bush. _'That explains it…'_ she thought.

"RUN AWAY, UN!" Deidara cried and ran away faster than she ever thought a guy that chains his legs together could move. She followed him, just barely keeping up. The crowd followed him like piranhas swarming an animal that fell into the Amazon, which was bad (-gasp-)! They both continued running as fast as they could, when Mitsuki sped up, turning around the corner and hiding in an alley, grabbing Deidara and pulling him in as he tried to run past, letting the crowd chase some other random guy down the street. Deidara stood panting beside her, "Sankyuu…"

"No problem…" she said smiling. "Good thing I know these streets better then they do."

"Our hotel is right over there… un," he said, pointing to a low-class hotel. "We pick hotels and stuff that don't scream 'We have famous people'. It's our little sanctuary, un."

"Good idea," she noted as he peeked out and raaaaaaaaaaaaaan for the hotel.

"LOOK, THERE HE IS!" and the crowd swarmed. She followed him, grabbing him and pulling him down yet another alleyway right next to the hotel. The crowd ran by again.

"Sankyuu… again, un." He peeked out again and started slowly inching along the wall to the hotel.

A few meters radius of the door…

Closer…

A few feet…

The crowd suddenly swarmed again but she pushed him in quickly. He dashed up the stairs, not even bothering with the elevator… elevators give the crowds time to swarm the other side of the door! He threw himself against his hotel room door, hastily swiping the card and pushing the door open. She followed him in quickly, slamming the door behind her. They heard the noise of the crowd outside the door. Deidara locked and bolted the door, also padlocking it and putting that little chain thing on. "I… hate… that…un…"

"Yea… that's annoying after one time…" she sighed.

"Ah, you get used to it, after 23 times they eventually get it. So anyway..." He opened his mini-hotel fridge and took out a pint of blueberries. He sat on his bed, popping in two at a time. "So, how's it like knowing you're part of an all-famous boy band?"

"Odd," she stated. "Very… odd…"

"What do you think of us all?" he asked, smiling. "Like… of Itachi, Sasori, and me?"

"Itachi-san's kinda quiet…" she started. "But otherwise you're all cool." She smiled.

"Yosh!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, 'Tachi's weird…He also has a weird little brother… They don't get along. Gaara, 'Kuro, and 'Ri are Sasori's cousins. That's how we were able to rent out the Moonshine."

"Ah," she said. "How about you, any family? If you don't mind me asking that is…"

"Oh. My family died a long time ago, in a terrorist bombing, un."

"Oh… I'm sorry," she said quietly, immediately regretting her question.

"I don't remember any of it, though…" he explained. "Sasori-danna's family was close to mine... they adopted me, un."

"I see…"

"Un… I just recently found this out, though. So I reclaimed my family name. Un, I was really young, so, it doesn't matter. Just keep your chin up and keep smiling!" he smiled before adding randomly. "Sasori-danna's a pervert." She laughed. "No, really, un!" She managed to stop herself from laughing and just smile.

"Yea… I know… but it was so random."

"Oh," he shrugged as the noise died down in the hallway somewhat. "Hah, Security's here… Good, to wipe out the crowd."

"Yea." She sighed then poked herself in the forehead. "I'm not actually dreaming am I?"

"Huh?" he asked, popping some of the last of the blueberries in his mouth and poking her in the forehead. "Didja' feel that?"

"Yea."

"You're not dreaming." He looked at the last three blueberries. "Want one?"

"Erm… alright…" she shrugged and he put the box in her lap, getting off the bed and walking over to the door, peeking out the little eyehole thingy.

"Itachi and Sasori-danna…!" he exclaimed, opening the door. "Danna, 'Tach! Where's she staying for the night?"

"I don't know. With me, maybe…" Sasori started but was interrupted by Deidara.

"NO!" he exclaimed, his eye growing unbelievably wide. A sweat drop appeared on Mitsuki's forehead.

"…I don't want to know what you were thinking, Deidara," he sighed. "We checked the main office and this hotel is booked solid. So there's a change in plans. Instead of leaving tomorrow morning, we're leaving today. So, everyone, get your things packed and meet in the lobby. Baki's going to bring out the trailer. You all have a half hour. Let's go." And with that Itachi and Sasori left to their rooms. Deidara scurried inside and took everything he had, stuffing it in a really big backpack.

"I better run then…" she said, resisting the urge to laugh at the sight.

"Huh? Why, un?" he asked, sitting on it to compress it.

"I need to go home to get my stuff…" she said, thinking: _'Luckily I live right down the street…'_

"What stuff?"

"I need clothes don't I?"

"No you don't. We're buying you _everything_ new tomorrow," he explained and she blinked in surprise, like, '_Seriously!_' "What? We _are_ like, the most successful band ever. We got money to waste."

"I think I'm just still in shock…" she smiled embarrassedly. "I thought I was trying out for some really low key band today…"

"Oh. Un, whatever, but are there any like, personal possessions you need?

"Well…" She thought of the two things she wouldn't go _anywhere_ without. "Yea…"

"Oh. Okay. Un, you can go get it. Meet us in the lobby of this hotel, okay?"

"Hai," she nodded, doing a little two-finger salute and running out. He took his backpack and struggled to zip it, then dragged it downstairs. She ran down to her house, grabbing three things from around her tiny apartment and stuffing them in a small messenger bag before running back to the hotel. When she arrived she saw a huge black trailer with hand-painted things on it…

**-Flashback to the day of the Trailer's design-**

"Alright, after our other trailer was stolen by fan-girls, it's wasting money if we hire a professional to paint it. So, I'm leaving it to you three to design it. Here… every color of the rainbow," Ibiki, a tall and military-looking man said, more than 30 cans of gallons of paint behind him. "Have fun." And with that he walked away. Itachi took the red and started splashing it on like really big blood drops. Sasori painted a rainbow for the sheer hell of _'we got color'_-ness.

"…Hehehe… un…" Deidara giggled to himself, taking the lids off of the 7 _actual_ colors of the rainbow. He dumped the cans on himself. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He threw himself against the trailer, rolling around, smacking himself on the trailer.

**-End of insanity-**

"I don't think I _want_ to know…" she said, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead as she saw _'The Trailer'_. Sasori stuck his head out the window of the trailer.

"Yo, in here!"

She walked in and was surprised at the extravagance of the trailer compared to her itty bitty, broken-down apartment. Dei was sitting on a leopard-print fuzzy bed, rolling around. Sasori was looking at a playboy magazine and Itachi could be found now reading '_The Five People You Meet in Heaven_' with his glasses on. She sat on a comfy couch, that's color resembled her vibrant purple bangs, timidly. "ALRIGHT, everyone here?" Baki, aka Towel-Head exclaimed.

The three original band-members all droned it out unenthusiastically. "Yes."

"ALRIGHT, we're OUTTA HERE!" he yelled again, leaving the trailer and closing it.

Later that night on the road, Deidara giggled, "He's such a towel-head…" Mitsuki laughed slightly.

"I'm going to bed," Itachi proclaimed, stowing his book and climbing onto a bed that just kinda hung from the ceiling and wall. For some odd reason none of the guys had yet noticed that she had been hugging something, although the actual _'thing'_ was hidden behind her knees. Sasori finished looking at the magazine. He sighed.

"Brand new issue… new girls… doing nothing for me. How sad... hmm?" He started staring at her. She eventually noticed his eyes on her and eyes come back into focus, looking over at him. "…What are you _doing_?"

"Erm… sitting…?"

"…You look like a little kid in that position."

"I do…?" she asked in slight surprise, but just shrugged.

"…What are you holding?"

She looks back over at him, "Why?"

"I don't know, curious." She shrugged and moved her knees down slightly to show this, in a way, _adorable_ little blue cat plushy, but also it was made to look like it had stitches and bandages everywhere, a little black heart sewn onto it's chest.

"…"

"How kawaii!" Deidara exclaimed, smiling and reaching behind him and taking out a bird plush. "Mine." She smiled.

"He even had a pet bird back where we usually stay."

"Awww," she laughed.

"I love birds!"

"I can tell."

Mitsuki smiled but suddenly a UFO came out from Itachi's hammock, hitting its target dead-on. The _'UFO'_ they soon found was a quite large encyclopedia. "I'm trying to sleep!" he growled, pulling his blankets over his head.

"Ow, un…"

And so they laughed at the poor Deidara.

* * *

-duck tape still over Lee's mouth-  
Amaya: Ducktape... best invention in the world! XD Review please! 


	3. Shopping, Starbucks, and Unwanted Kisses

Amaya: WHEEEE! Yea... Lee's not here at the moment so I've decided to do the A/N with my random friend Ducky!  
Ducky: -grabs more ducttape and puts it everywhere-Hey! I'm not a random friend! XD  
Amaya: ... Did you write the story with me and Lee?  
Ducky: Maybbeeee... what's it about?  
Amaya: -rolls eyes-  
Ducky: That's not helpful!  
Amaya: Oh well. R/R

* * *

DreamAnimeKitten: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
Devil-girllie: So true And thank you.  
The Masquerade Moth: Thanks.  
Lokli2: Awesome! Yay for colorness!  
Amaya-Keiko2005: XD you really like threatening me don't ya? lol. Here ya go!

* * *

_"Starbucks coffee... man's (and woman's) best friend."_

* * *

In the morning, Mitsuki was lying on the purple couch having fallen asleep on it the night earlier. And Itachi was getting changed, as she would soon find out. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately look around, only to fine Itachi's underwear-clad arse in her face. Her eye twitched, but her torture didn't stop there being he hadn't even noticed her consciousness. He dropped his ring and, of course, leaned over to pick it up. She put her hands over her eyes to shield the fan girl-sexy, but otherwise blinding view. "Erm… good morning…" she said, fully bringing it to his attention that she was, indeed, awake. Itachi had just clasped his hand around his ring and stood bolt upright, grabbing one of Deidara's discarded Goth-chain jackets and covered himself woman-style. His eyes were slightly wide and he turned a shade paler, all the while blushing. She, however, was trying not to laugh, smiling and doing a little two-fingered salute thing. "Ohayo." His face twitched twice, his eyes wide, before throwing Deidara's jacket over her and quickly pulling on that day's choice of clothes. Once he was done he took the jacket off and threw it at the foot of Sasori and Deidara's bed. She bit her lower black-painted lip to hold in a laugh from his reaction. He was standing in front of her, wearing a very MJ-like outfit.

"Shut. Up," he growled.

"All I said was ohayo," she replied innocently, as he bunched-up his raven hair carelessly and skillfully gets it to stay under a knit-cap, making his hair appear shoulder-length.

"You know what I mean."

"How're you this morning?" she smiled.

"…" he sighed, closing his black eyes. "Peachy. I'm taking you shopping today. Do whatever you have to do and then let's go." She nodded, getting up and taking her hair down from the two pony-tails and, taking a brush from her bag that she had throw in, brushed it through her hair once and then put her hair back into a ponytail. "Done yet, little princess?" She stuck her tongue out at him but nodded. He rolled his eyes, but opened the door of the trailer, and she saw that it was parked in an abandoned parking lot. He hopped out, and started walking. She followed him, fixing her black lipstick as she walked and then putting the lipstick back in her pocket. At the mall they started walking around, totally unnoticed. In the Japanese version of Hot Topic he quickly scanned the store. "Try on… that, that, that, that, that, this thing here, that, that, that, and that," he instructed, pointing to a different object corresponding to "that". A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead but she grabbed each thing in her size and went into the dressing rooms, trying everything on. "Are you going to _show_ me? Because you know, that's kind of the POINT of trying things on." He said from outside the rooms. It seemed as if his life was an eternal bad day. She sighed, coming out wearing the first thing, it fitting very nicely. "Hmm…" He motioned with his finger, doing a swirly, for her to turn around, which she did. "Good, NEXT." _'So demanding…'_ she thought but went back in and tried on the next thing, coming out again and turning around. "Good, NEXT," His flat voiced bored on. Once she was done with everything he turned to her. "Alright, since girls are so into this thing, accessorize your heart out. Actually… if there's anything in this store you want, I'll get it for you even if it doesn't have to do with dressing." She blinked in surprise but then smiled and hugged him quickly before going around and looking at everything, like a little kid in a candy store. She came back with one messenger bag filled with random accessories: fake rose hair clips, hair chopsticks with little skulls on them, different gothic jewelry, and a couple more things of black lipstick and different vibrant colored eye shadows. They went to check out and he handed the person a credit card.

"Hey, you look a LOT like Hail to the Grave!" a random person nearby said.

"Point being?" Itachi asked, leaning his elbows on the counter coolly.

"Oh, I was just saying and all…"

"Yeah, whatever. Make that assumption again I molest your kids." The person quickly scuttled away as Mitsuki stood next to Itachi, holding back a laugh. Itachi put the card back in his wallet and took the two big bags of stuff she got. "Anywhere else you wanna shop?" She thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… Starbucks?" she asked eagerly.

"You like Starbucks?" he blinked. She nodded, smiling. "Ahh, my Starbucks buddy!" He smiled. "Gaara-kun suffers insomnia so I usually stay up with him a lot. And ah, what better to stay up with than coffee, ne? There's one at the other end of the mall." After the purchase at Starbucks they walked around the mall some more. "Where now?" He asked with a little more life than before, swishing around the contents of his cup. She bit her lower lip and shrugged.

"I dunno," she shrugged, sipping her Frappucino. He sat down on a bench-like thing in the middle of mall, like a little plaza.

"It's kinda hot in here, no?"

She nodded. "Kinda." She sat down cross-legged next to him, her skirt magically not flashing everyone that looked in her general direction. He took off his hat, his long hair fluttering down around his face.

"So, you got the bass guitar spot, right?"

"Yep."

"I'm the other guitarist. Sasori's the singer. Deidara, as you can easily guess, is drums."

"Hey, are you Hail to the Grave!" another random person asked him. Itachi turned his head slowly and stood, just as slow. The person stepped back. "Uh… n…never mind, must be wrong guy…" And he ran away. Itachi sat back down.

"I hate being famous."

"I can tell," she smiled at him.

"What kind of life did you leave behind when you joined us?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing much…" she shrugged. "I lived in an itty bitty apartment and worked at a book store down the street and tried to get into any band that was looking."

"I see," he sipped his coffee. "We should get going." She nodded, getting up from the seat and having another sip of her cold coffee. He picked up all her bags and carried them over his shoulder. Back at the trailer she opened the door and grabbed one bag from Itachi, making sure it had the stuff she wanted in it and going into the bathroom.

"So what've YOU been up to, 'Tach...?" Deidara asked.

"Shopping," he replied simply, reading his book again.

"But Sasori said he would take her, you know… you even told him you didn't want to…"

"I felt like being nice to him."

"Well you ended up making him go into panic! He thought you two ran off somewhere, which technically you did!"

His reply was a snort-like sound, which could be translated by people who knew him well into, "You're right; I'm wrong and silence is golden."

She came back out 20 minutes later wearing a new purple and black plaid pleated skirt, black studded belt, black tank-top with three thin chains going from the top left shoulder to the bottom right corner, purple and black thigh-high socks and her black boots, with a fake purple rose hair pin in her hair. Her hair was still back in a bun except for two small pieces of black and her bangs, and she now had bright purple eye shadow on. "Ohayo Dei-kun," she smiled, doing a little wave and taking a sip from her not-yet-finished coffee.

"Nice look for you," Itachi said without looking up from his recent book.

"Oooooooooh! Kawaii!" Deidara squealed (his visible eye turning into a happy line), clapping his hands together.

"Thank you," she smiled. Sasori scanned her outfit.

"Maybe if the skirt was leather or something… but sexy nonetheless," he said.

"Erm… thanks… I think?"

"It was a compliment," he smiled.

Later that day Itachi went to the door with Dei. "I'm going out with Deidara to get his drum thingies. Wish me luck not to get clobbered," he said, walking out with Dei. Sasori and Mitsuki laughed.

"I think Deidara can't be any more obvious to the media and paparazzi with those piercings of his," he laughed.

"Yep. Why doesn't he try taking some out when he goes out? It's not like they'll close up," she asked, painting her nails with a new coat of black nail-polish.

"He likes individuality," he responded, sitting next to her and watching. Her pale eyes moved up to look at him like 'Yes and why are you sitting next to me?' "You know… you _should_ be painting your nails purple. That's what all of us have." He put his hand next to hers, showing his purple-ness.

"I like individuality," she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a band thing. Do it."

"Have any purple nail polish?" she shrugged.

"Yeah," he said, taking out the polish from his pocket. She took it from him, taking the nail polish off her nails with a random thing she had gotten from the store and started painting her nails purple. He took the brush from her and started painting her nails for her, doing a hell of a good job. She watched him at the task, as though it was very interesting.

"So where're we playing first…?"

"Osaka, then Tokyo. We're hitting the major cities. Then we spend a few months in North America."

'_Oh my god! America!_' she thought excitedly, having never been to America. But she realized something. "Erm… I don't really know how to play any of your songs…"

"Neither do we," he responded. "We're making all new songs for our tour, so you don't have to worry about much." She let out a breath, relieved. "Do you know American?" He mentally whacked himself. "English, I mean."

"Erm… a little…"

"Ah. Oh well. Deidara and I came from America. Until that little terror group blew up Deidara's family, y'know, then we moved here. But all our roots are Japanese. I'm full-blooded Japanese, Deidara's half. He's unmistakably American. That's why he's so popular. He's _exotic_. Normally the lead singer of a band is the popular one, though. I'm ranking third, though… I guess I'm just too ugly, ne… _anyway_… I'm done with your nails. Just let 'em dry." She nodded and gave him her cute little smile. "…I wish other women had your smile…"

"Hmm…?" she asked, thinking she heard that wrong.

"So when do you think Dumb and Dumber will be back?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh… I don't know… probably another hour guessing that poor Deidara's posse will be chasing them everywhere it will probably take them longer to get here."

"I hate those people…"

"Agreed…"

"Were you alone most your life?" he asked, taking a very accurate guess. She looked at him in slight surprise but then looked down. "You might be closer to Deidara than you think. He adores you, you know…"

"He does…?" she asked in surprise. He put his arm around her.

"Hell yes. But you know… I think you're stuck in a… hmm, why don't we call this a love-quadrilateral? Because four doesn't really make a triangle, now does it?" he asked, smiling at his own joke. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at his joke, but immediately went back to being serious. "Me and Birdie agree that we have no clue if 'Tachi's into you. But still… its day two and you've snagged the hearts of at least two celebrities." His face was very close to hers. She tried hide the blush that was threatening her cheeks.

"I… um…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're very cute, you know that…? When you smile and blush… You're like a kid…"

"Um… thank you…" she responded quietly, taking it as a compliment. He drew closer still, so that she could feel his breath whispering in her ear.

"I wish that…" but he jumped a mile away from her the split second before the trailer door opened. Sasori looked up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Back already?"

"Yeah. I lost Deidara somewhere in the crowd, though," Itachi replied.

Sasori shook his head. "Great, should we put out a lost puppy ad?"

"Maybe."

Sasori shook head again. "I still don't understand why he wants to be so different and stick out… like his American-ness isn't enough."

Mitsuki was just getting over the surprise about the Sasori thing and she shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, "Makes him feel special…"

"Maybe you should rescue him with your death threats," Sasori suggested. "Y'know, hold the American Webster's dictionary over your head and scream in German."

"Could work," Itachi responded, digging around for his dictionary. He found it and heaved it up. "Upsiedasey…" He nearly fell backwards, balanced it on his shoulder and walked to the trailer door. "Out we go…" He inched out, keeping his balance and shutting the door. Sasori visibly relaxed again.

"I wonder if that'll actually work…" she said, trying to avoid the earlier subject due to embarrassment.

"Ah, last time it was the Harry Potter novels. He actually sent someone to the hospital that day. No charges were pressed though, the person felt like they were special to get attacked by 'Tach."

"You'd think eventually they'd learn…"

"Freaks, I tell you… yeah." He plopped next to her again. _'GODDAMMIT THE BOOKWORM RUINED THE MOMENT!'_ he thought angrily. She fiddled with one of the chains on her shirt, a nervous habit. He had a dark ambience over him for a moment before snapping out of it, finding something else to approach _that_. "So do you find any of us cute?"

"I um…" she bit her lower lip. "Erm… I guess… I mean… you're all cute in a way I think…" _'Why me?'_ she thought.

"_All…_ of us?"

"Yea… I guess… erm…" she couldn't help but feel that no matter what she said it was the wrong answer.

"Don't you favor some of us more than others?"

"Um… I guess… I don't know…"

He drew in close, snaking his arm over her shoulder again. "Who's number one on your list, hmm?"

She bit her lower lip nervously. "Um… I don't know…"

"Oh come on, we can't _all_ be the same…"

"You're not… I mean… I just don't know any of you that well I guess…"

He drew so close that his breath was in her ear again, coming out in a low whisper, "What do you think about _me_?"

"I… um… I think you're cute I guess… and nice…"

"You're so nervous…" he smirked, and she felt something warm and wet lick up her earlobe. She shivered as an immediate response.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, apologizing for being nervous.

"You're so cute…" He moved to kiss her cheek and the blush that had been threatening her, now overcame her pale cheeks.

"Um… thank you…"

Soft pink tongue darted out to run over her cheek.

"So very cute in everything you do…"

"You think too much of me…" she blushed, the statement accidentally giving off what she actually thought of herself.

"Too much? But its oh-so-true…" His lips were now right in front of hers, just brushing against hers while he talked.

"I… don't know what to say…" She was now a bright red, which dared her bright purple bangs and eye shadow. He covered her lips with his own, leading to a deep kiss, ultimately stealing her first kiss. She was so surprised she didn't know what to do, a brighter blush, if possible, residing on her cheeks. Just then door opened again, this time not giving Sasori enough time to jump "a mile away."

"Bloody hell, I thought I'd-" Itachi stopped mid-sentence, his eyes taking in the scene in front of him.

"Un, what were you-" Deidara's smile disappeared off his face, quickly than if someone had used a Mr. Clean magic eraser.

"Oh, un…"

* * *

-had ducktaped Ducky's mouth now-  
Amaya: ughhhhh... everyone's always talking. -- 


	4. Scarring Experiences and more Starbucks

Lee: YOSHA! LESS MISTAKES THAN NORMAL, UN!  
Amaya/ YATA! And I bet all our regulars (all three of them XD) missed you in our A/N last chappie.  
Lee: Yeah yeah... YOU COULD'VE WAITED! -throws Gaara at her-  
Amaya: oO -catches poor Gaara-kun- I've had it for days. I was impatient. Oh well... On to the chappie!

* * *

Amaya-Keiko2005: Yes he did (damn bastard). And no I haven't. It's really not very decisive til the end actually. but yea... the trailer's awesome! AND STOP THREATENING ME!  
The Masquerade Moth: Yea! XD Books are painful! And I dun like Sasori very much either. Oh well. I totally agree with the never become famous though... damn paparazzi. XD Thanks for reading  
Devil-girllie: Hmmm... maybe. Never tried it. XD Woulda worked against my 7th grade English teacher... oh well. XD

* * *

_"There are some places men should never wander."_

* * *

Mitsuki was the first to notice them and pushed away from Sasori. A fake smile returned to Deidara's face, but his cerulean blue eyes show hurt and a small hint of anger. "I see you two have had fun while we're gone," he said, also lopping off the 'un'. She didn't look at either of the three of them, trying to get the blush off her face, remaining silent in guilt.

"Shut up, Deidara," Itachi growled. "Sasori, why don't you repaint Deidara's nails? All that commotion greatly ruined the polish." Sasori nodded, his breath slightly uneven, but took out his polish. "…Why don't we get another coffee, Mitsuki?" And he didn't even wait for an answer, taking her not by the hand, but by the wrist, pulling her up and out. She followed him, not struggling at all, if anything wanting to leave. They walked to a conveniently nearby-located Starbucks, got her another Frappucino that she liked, sitting down at a table nearby. Her eyes never left the ground, feeling too guilt to look at him. "So, _tell_ me what that was about."

"I… I don't know… I just couldn't… he just…" she stuttered, not being able to explain it.

"Let me guess… he kept talking very soothingly until your guard dropped then kissed you and caught you by surprise, right?" She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Ahh, how can we _ever_ expect anything less from the great Sasori?" he sighed. "Don't worry. He does to everyone. …Why're you all gloom-and-doom?"

"I just… I feel guilty…" she said quietly, wringing her hands in her lap, a guilty habit. "I just… can't help but feel like I hurt Deidara… and even like I let you down in some way…"

"Let me down? I have no expectations of you, girl. You're not letting down anything," he stated. "However I suggest not getting into romances with anyone in the group."

"I know…"

"I don't blame you though," Itachi said smiling. "When I first met Sasori, he thought I was a girl. He did the _same_ thing."

"Really…?" she asked, daring to look up at him in surprise.

"He had the imprint of my knuckles on his cheek for a week after that," he stated, looking quite pleased with himself. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "There we go. Alright, let's go back to the trailer. It's about time we got moving again. Oh wait. …What did you take from your apartment with you?"

"Why…?"

"No, just, what'd you take…?"

"Um… my cat plushy… my brush… and a photograph…"

"To the mall then…" he said walking to the mall. Once they got there he spoke again, "Because I bought your stuff, I know… that you do not have any undergarments besides what you're wearing." In Victoria's Secret, Itachi stood next to her, oddly stiff, not knowing where to direct his eyes. "This is SASORI'S heaven, not mine…" he muttered as she stood next to him embarrassedly. "Ah, let's see, you would need HOW many of each… _thing_…?" he asked, not wanting to say it.

"Erm... 7?" she estimated, glad he saved her the embarrassment of him saying it. Itachi hid his eyes with his bangs, hiding more by taking his hair down.

"Erm… you can wait outside while I look…" she said, trying to save him the agony. _'While I look QUICKLY!'_ she thought.

"No, I'm…"

But he was interrupted by a woman walking up to him, "'Scuse me Ma'am, can I help you?"

"Did you just call me… _Me_… _ME_… Uchiha Itachi… a _WOMAN_…!" he muttered, quietly but deathly evil. The person gasped.

"UCHIHA _ITACHI_!"

"Oh shit…"

"ITACHI!" the other women in the store exclaimed, crowding around him. He brushed his hair behind his ears sexy-ishly.

"Hai, I am Itachi." And the women mobbed around him, Itachi signing stuff for them.

"Hey, do you want to model sometime?" one of the store's employees asked.

"Mm, for what product?"

"Victoria's Secret stuff."

"Isn't this _women's_ lingerie, though…?" he asked, his eyes growing wide. "Oh… Um… Sorry ladies my modeling schedule is full for this month. …And the next month. Heck, its PACKED, heheh…" After that Itachi-scarring incident, they walked back to the trailer, finding Sasori and Deidara napping on their bed, curled up with one another and looking oh-so-cute and innocent… but in Sasori's case it's _not_ innocent, because _he's_ not innocent. Itachi sat with a newspaper, literally hot off the press. "Oh god…"

"What...?" she asked, sitting on the purple couch, hugging her plushy. He moved next to her, showing her the article: _'HAIL TO THE GRAVE WEARS PANTIES!'_

"I hate media. Really, I do," he growled.

"I hated it before I was in the band…" she muttered.

"You even witnessed it! I do NOT wear panties!" She had to laugh, just from the humor of the statement. "SERIOUSLY!" He continued to flip through the paper.

"I know… I'm sorry… Just the way you said it…" she said, controlling her laughing and just resolved to smile, trying to look as innocent as possible. He shook his head, thumbing through the pages. He laughed softly, showing her the next article: _'LITTLE BIRDIE: SAVED BY A DICTIONARY!'_ She laughed again.

"So I'm guessing the dictionary worked?"

"And actually, someone ran off with it after I threw it into the crowd," he said, getting up and taking out a laptop, turning it on. He went on Ebay and looked up _'daybreak Itachi dictionary'_. And she could see that someone was selling his dictionary for a few thousand dollars… and there were already bids. "Crazy people..."

"My god… how pathetic can people get?"

"Very. Someone was selling Deidara's gum before."

"I think my old boss bought that…" she laughed.

"ALRIGHT!" Baki exclaimed, slamming open the door. "ROAD TIME!" Dei and Sasori fell off opposite sides of the bed, their feet twitching in the air as Baki slammed the door shut again. The trailer started moving.

"My _lord_…"

"Ahhhh… Ow…"

"I think nearly choked on my tongue barbell, un…"

Sasori laughed and Itachi rolled his eyes as Mitsuki tried not to laugh and resolved on just smiling. Deidara sighed.

"On the Road again… On the road again…" Dei started singing.

"SHUT UP!" Sasori yelled, bonking the poor blond on the head.

"Meanie…" Deidara whined.

* * *

Lee: Poor Deidara, un...  
Amaya: I've done that to you  
Lee: But I never listen. See, THAT'S the difference.  
Sai: Have you seen Naruto's penis anywhere?  
Lee: SQUEE! -hugs him-  
Amaya: ...my god you're strange  
Sai: -V-sign-  
Amaya: -shakes head in disbelief- Just... R/R 


	5. A Bird, A cat, and Strawberries?

Lee: What is this.. WHAT IS THIS! You... You...  
Amaya: Don't make me ducttape you again...  
Lee: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU UPDATE ACCORDING TO HOW MANY REVIEWS YOU GET! THAT'S AGAINST EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! -keeps screaming until Lee explodes-  
Amaya: I don't... just... normally we get reviews by certain people... One of them didn't review... ,  
Lee: ONE! UNO! ICHI!  
Amaya: yes. ;; its very special to me to have my threatening review...  
Lee: -throws a gremlin at Amaya- I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T UPDATE! THERE, HAPPY!  
Amaya: -throws a bag of crisps at you- Yes. Yes I am.  
Lee: -catches crisps- Mm... -hides in a corner eating crisps-  
Amaya: -rolls eyes- Alright... time for the actual chapter... ¬¬

* * *

The Masquerade Moth: Yep. XD I love the guard idea. Bag-pile. lol. You're so abusive to our poor Sasori! We'll have to get him a special guard just to ward of you! XD  
BasicallyAnIdiot: No. In no way is Mitsuki even close to Sakura. Mitsuki is a completely OC that I made up... so yea... definately not Sakura.

* * *

_"So I pretend to be a bird sometimes... doesn't mean I deserve to be in the loony bin!"_

* * *

A few days later a hotel in Osaka was disturbed by the yelling of a _very_ hyper blonde. "GOOD TO BE IN A HOTEL AGAIN UNNNN!" Deidara screamed as he jumped on one of the two beds in his room, then jumping onto the other from the first. "AHAHAHAHAHAH UNNNNNN!" Mitsuki stood watching in some kind of amazement in how much energy he had, in the doorway with Sasori and Itachi. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the straps on his pants. "…AHAHAHAHAH- UN!" Deidara yelped, falling to the hard cheaply-carpeted floor.The Masquerade Moth: Yep. XD I love the guard idea. Bag-pile. lol. You're so abusive to our poor Sasori! We'll have to get him a special guard just to ward of you! XDBasicallyAnIdiot: No. In no way is Mitsuki even close to Sakura. Mitsuki is a completely OC that I made up... so yea... definately not Sakura. 

"Good luck taming that thing. _You're _his roommate," Sasori smiled. "I'm with Itachi." And with that he left the poor girl alone to cope with the over-sugared blonde.

"Stupid Danna…" he pouted, climbing back on his bed. "Always thinking he pwns everyone, un…" He continued his pouting, looking oh-so-adorable. She smiled, holding back a laugh. She then got up walking over to the pouting Deidara and poked him in the forehead doing her special li'l smile before walking over to the fridge and taking out a thing of strawberries that had been put in there next to Dei's blueberries just for her. She went back and sat on her bed, cross-legged, (once again skilled at not flashing anyone sitting like that) and eating her strawberries.

"Strawberries…? Yuck," he said, scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I like strawberries." He took out his bird plushy as she continued eating her strawberries, and she took out her zombie-like kitty plushy.

"Mine is better, un." He flapped his bird's wings.

"Nuh-uh." She twirled her cat's tail.

"Mine is better, un!" he whined, throwing his bird at her.

"Mine is!" she retorted as well, throwing it back at him as well as her kitty plushy. He picked up the kitty plushy.

"Hahaha, un… Prepare to be annihilated!" he laughed evilly, making his bird attack her cat, and throwing it against the wall. "AND THE BIRD IS VICTORIOUS, UN!"

"Deidara!" she whined, going and picking up her kitty, stealing his bird, and doing the same thing only the bird, this time, is thrown against the wall, defeated. "The neko is victorious!" He took her cat and his bird again.

"I USE MY CLAW-FANG-TALON THINGS! RAWR, UN!" And he chomped down on the plushy's head, chewing on it, his bird safety on his head.

"Don't chew my Neko-chan!" she whined, tackling him, not with much force, but enough to knock him over on the bed unexpectantly, trying to get her neko away from him… and his teeth. Deidara pretended to flap his "wings", her neko still in his mouth.

"Caw! Caw! CAAAAAAAAAW!" He pounced on her, squawking for added effect. She held back a laugh, pretending to hiss and swat him with her "paws". He bit her ear gently.

"I WILL POOP ON YOUR HEAD AS I FLY, UN!" he exclaimed, her ear still in his mouth. She couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing.

"I am triumphant, un!"

"Yea yea," she laughed. "If you don't stop chewing on my ear I'll stick a strawberry in your mouth!"

"I dare you!" he laughed, nibbling. She narrowed her eyes playfully, sneakily grabbing a strawberry from the package on the floor without him noticing, and poking his forehead to move his head away from her ear just long enough to stick the strawberry in his open mouth.

"Don't ever dare me, cuz' I _will_ win," she smiled as Deidara's eyes grew wide. He quickly popped it out of his mouth and shoved it into hers.

"I think you came straight from the Funny-farm, un!" he exclaimed, then added quietly, laughing to himself, "Hehe… Loony-Bin…"

She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at him, "You're not so sane yourself."

"So? Insanity is fun, un," he smiled, standing up and picking up his bird plushy, throwing it on his bed. He unzipped his backpack and his thick, heavy black clothes exploded out of it. After somehow managing to pick out his pajamas, he started getting changed right in front of her, not seeming to care. She grabbed her kitty plushy, hugging it and sitting on her bed. But suddenly he got caught in his jacket. "Ah… ah… ow… my earring, ow… un… ah… un…" He fell backwards, continuing to try and get himself free. She shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"Need some help?"

"Un…" As she helped him as best as humanly possible, she could see he has a nipple piercing, but only on his right. Which, actually, made her wonder why she was even looking. "Un…" Finally the axe-like dangly earring came _free_ of the chains on his collar, and she manages to get him untangled from the coat. "Un!" he exclaimed in victory, taking it out. "Heh, I leave everything in when I sleep, except this guy."

"And you've never gotten caught on anything?"

"No, other than fans pulling my ears, un. Oh well… CAW!" He jumped on her again, now _shirtless_. (Me and Lee: nosebleed) His chest is well-toned… and… well… smexy. She fell back on the bed, her plushy falling to the ground, laughing.

"Mew...?" He laid down on her, cuddling, in a very awkward position, making an odd cooing sound. She did a sort of mew/purr, just allowing him to cuddle her, cuddling back a bit. He nuzzled his head to her shoulder, pretending to fall asleep. She looked down at what she thought is the sleeping Deidara, thinking: _'Awww… he's so cute… dammit… remember what Itachi said. I gotta' focus on the music. The guys are just friends. I should probably try and get out from under him and get changed… hell… I'm still in a skirt!'_ He nuzzled against her.

She sighed. "Dei... you awake?" He continued to pretend to sleep. "Dei… wake up for a sec… I just need to get changed…"

"SQUEE UN!" he singed happily, popping awake and flopping on her bed, rolling around. She smiled, getting up and going over to her bag, digging through and grabbing her pajamas which consist of a pretty long t-shirt with 3/4 sleeves and shorts. She walked into the bathroom, unlike Dei, and got changed very quickly, not having anything to get tangled in, and came back out, 8 of her 9 piercings out and in a small satin pouch. The moment she came back out he tackled her back onto the bed, cuddling.

"You're so cuddly!" she smiled.

"So, un?"

"Just sayin'."

"Well I'm always cuddling with Sasori-danna…" he said quietly, shifting his eyes. "But don't tell anyone I promised I'd keep it a secret, un." She nodded, doing a cross over her heart with two fingers.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She laughed, poking his forehead again as he did a cute little embarrassed face. "You're so fun." He curled up in a little ball beside her.

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day, un."

Suddenly realization hits. "Oh shit… I'm scared…"

"Oh don't worry! You'll do fine, un! One of us will introduce you, though… you can pick." She curled up next to him, hugging the kitty plushy that had magically appeared back on her bed.

"Thanks Dei…"

He wondered why he was called "Dei" but he shrugged and went to sleep.

"Oyasumi, un…"

* * *

Lee: -still protecting the crisps-  
Amaya: see? it was worth the wait! right...? yea. It was. End of story. >>  
Lee: No it wasn't. I mean. Yeah. Sure.  
Amaya:  
Lee: >>  
Amaya: -gives lee another bag of crisps-  
Lee: IT DEFINATELY WAS!  
Amaya: Good Lee... now... REVIEW DAMN YOU REVIEW!


	6. Getting Ready Has Always Been A Hassle

Amaya: Yea... Lee can't talk right now cuz she's typing up our skit for I-Con...  
Lee: -ACTUALLY working-  
Amaya: see? you should all be so proud of her! Anywho... besides the fact that you should come see our skit at I-Con next year... there's nothing really all that important to discuss! XD So... enjoy!

**_Side Note:_** Odd I know. Just saying we have nothing against Gay people... Just stating this ahead of time.

* * *

Amaya-Keiko2005: Omg! I'm so sorry your getting these invasions! But I'l glad to have you back! -huggles- Keep reading and reviewing.  
The Masquerade Moth: -dabbing at her nosebleed- Yea... damn Dei and his uber hotness... ;-; Keep R/Ring!  
xRottingxxSoulsx: Amaya? XD Yea... that's moi! Lee's my friend.

* * *

_"Yay for awesomely gay hair dressers!"_

* * *

In the very early hours of the morning, Mitsuki still sat awake and had been spazzing out from 1 AM on. Dei had somehow managed to roll off his bed in his sleep, and was now sleeping on the hotel floor, with all his blankets in-tact down there with him. Mitsuki was sitting on her bed, buzzing with caffeine, having somehow managed to sneak out and get some, her long fingers subconsciously fingering different chords as though she were holding a guitar. Dei started snoring, his tongue-piercing reflecting in the moonlight, looking very odd. She blinked, looking over at him, half memorized by the glinting tongue-piercing. She couldn't help but smile at how oddly innocent and oh-so-cute he looked. _'Dammit NOT ALLOWED! NOT ALLOWED!'_ He snored, looking so… _innocent_. She let out a sigh in exasperation. _'Fate why do you torture me so!' _she thought miserably. He rolled over, hugging his bird plushy. _'This is so terribly cruel… hmmmm... should I go wake up 'Tach?'_ He continued snoring cutely. _'You know what! I'll make up a pros and cons list to prove that I CAN'T POSSIBLY do this!' _She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote on one side, Pro, and the other, Con. 

The Following is her list:

**Pros:  
**Oh so cute  
Just as insane  
Relates to me  
…I'm not gonna even write it

**Cons:  
**PART OF THE BAND  
bad bad bad bad bad idea due to above  
See above  
err… snores?

As she looked over her list he ceased his snoring and scrunched up in a little ball underneath his ball of blankets. She started circling the part about the band many many times as though it was necessary to keep her focused. His position made him look much like a cat and she cursed herself. "Damn you kitty obsession!" she hissed to herself but let out a sigh and hugged her kitty plushy. "This is so cruel…" _'Remember Mitsuki… you're not allowed to be with anyone… especially no one in the band… you don't deserve anyone. Remember damn you!'_ she thought angrily, fighting with her own mind.

"Nn… What's so cruel…?" he asked, groggily opening his seen eye, rubbing one with the back of his hand.

"Huh…?" She quickly snapped back into reality by his voice, looking down at him. "Oh… erm… it's nothing…" She forced a fake smile.

"What is it, un…?"

"Honestly, it's nothing. Go back to sleep. It's late."

He groggily got up, wondering how he got on the floor, and curled up next to her. "Tell me, un."

"No… it's nothing you should worry about… Go back to sleep…" she said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible without sounding fake. He cuddled up against her.

"Nervous about the concert, huh?"

"Yea… a bit…"

"You don't have to worry about it. I promise. It's fun, and not nerve-racking at all." He snuggled his face into her thigh, curled in his little shirtless ball.

"Thanks… that helps…" she smiled slightly, knowing that wasn't her main problem, but it made her feel a little better. _'Erggggg… he's even cuter when he's awake…'_ He was soon asleep, curled in a cat-like ball.

When it was time to finally wake up a new manager she'd never seen slammed open the door hard enough so it cracked the wall, "WAKE UP, MAGGOTS! GET YOUR FILTHY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND IN THE SHOWER! THEN GET YOUR NAKED, UGLY CARCASSES TO DRESSING ROOMS!" And with that he slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, yeah…" Dei muttered in his sleep. Her eye twitched, completely scared of this new manager. He yawned and stretched, his head magically finding its way into her lap in the process. (-wiggles finger- _magically_) "Oh. Ohayo, Mitsuki," he blinked.

"Ohayo…" she said with a little two-finger salute that she was oh-so-famous for with the guys. He sat up, taking his axe-earring and putting it in. She took her little satin pouch of eight earrings, putting each one in.

"So, only 9 piercings?"

"Mmhmm."

"ONLY nine!"

"Yep," she nodded with a smile. He put a goofy look on his face.

"25." Her eyes grew large in surprise. "Might be getting more soon. Any tattoos? "

"Yea. One."

"Where? And of what? "

"Right side of my lower back. It's of a cat curled around the initials AM and AK…"

He tilted his head in confusion. "AM and AK?"

"My parent's initials. Ainao Mai. Ainao Kioshi."

"Oh… Do you even _have_ a cat…?"

"I used to. She got ran over by a car last year."

"Oh…"

An ever-so-obviously fake smile was plastered on her face as she got up. "We should probably get ready like that crazy guy said…" She started digging through her bag for clothes.

"Crazy guy! WHERE!" Dei exclaimed, getting ready to hide. She laughed.

"The guy who came in yelling that we need to get up and get ready."

"You mean Mr. Ibiki Morino?"

"I guess…"

"He's our manager. He's nice."

"He seemed like an army sergeant…"

"He is."

"You have weird opinions of people Dei…"

"Nani? Dei…?"

A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "Sorry… do you not like being called that?"

"Umm… it's new…"

"Sorry…" she said, doing a small bow before going back to digging through her bag. He suddenly snuck behind her, lifting up her shirt and searching for her tattoo. She looked back over her shoulder at him. "What're you doing…?"

"Looking at your tattoo. Un…"

"Why…?"

"It's so… _small_!"

"Didn't really get it for people to look at it…" He plopped in front of her on the floor, turning around, and she actually _noticed_ what he had marring his skin… not just the fact of being a human pincushion. A beautiful tattoo of a grim reaper with a scythe was etched into his skin, the folds of the reaper's robe transforming into tribal designs at the bottom. She looked at the large intricate tattoo on his back. "Wow… that's… amazing…"

"Oh, I have one, um, uh… un…" He pulled up the leg of his boxers to reveal an Oroborus just like Envy. (horrible reference to another anime! Bad us! XD) "Heh…"

"Ooooo… cool," she said with a smile.

He replied with a smile himself.

"MOVE YOUR CARCASS, MAGGOTS!" Ibiki yelled in the door.

"Hai, Ibiki-sama!" he said standing. Meanwhile, she finally found the clothes she wanted to wear that day, and grabbed the bag that had her tooth brush, hair brush, etc in it and went into the bathroom before Deidara can, locking the door behind her. "What are you doing, un…?"

She stuck her head out the door. "Going into the shower?"

"No no no no no no… get out here…" He blindly reached into the bathroom, whose door magically became unlocked and opened, and pulled her out by her wrist. He dragged her out and into the hallway to join the other two band members. Half of Itachi's head, obviously the side he slept on, was puffed up. He stood half asleep, with his glasses askew on his nose, and wearing purple silk pajamas… like a girl. Sasori was wearing a black fuzzy robe and nothing else, his flaming red hair was matted down and flat on one side due to sleep. "Well, you're all chipper this morning, un!"

"…Need… coffee…" Itachi moaned like the girls from the Grudge and the Ring.

"Glad to see you all have as much energy as me in the morning…" Mitsuki groaned, yawning.

"Come ON!" he dragged everyone into the elevator, down to the lobby, _crossing_ the lobby full of people, down a few halls, thoroughly making a few fan-maids faint, and into a large room with _four_ makeup stations set up. Everyone got dragged, while they're still asleep, (except Dei who dragged _his_ make-up guy) to their chairs. After many hours of getting herself primped by others, her hair was how it normally looked… with bright blue tips. Her face was powdered pale as a sheet with jester pattern, like the jester from Tarot Café. (Another reference! XD) Dei reclined in his chair, his hair the same, except now the purple that streaked half his head was now blue, with thick black eye shadow and lined eyes. "How ya' doing, un?

She was looking at herself in the mirror. "Alright… glad I had coffee at 2 this morning." Suddenly her make-up artist, ripped off her clothes with a gay, sweeping, dance-like motion. He quickly put on a whole new black silk strapless bra, panties, ultra-short mini-skirt, see-through net shirt, thigh-high black and white striped socks, and knee-high black, glossy leather buckled boots.

"_FABULOUS!_ Ready to scare the daylights of the daybreak!" he asked, a little heart appearing next to his winked eye.

"Erm… suuuuuure…" she said with a sweatdrop. Pink sparkly hearts floated around his head.

"Absolutely _ADORABLE_!"

"Thanks… erm… good job."

"The next one done, un! YATAAAA!" Dei yelled, bouncing up. His face was now normal color with only eyeliner and a thin, light layer of black eye shadow. He grinned, his bangs never leaving his face, seemingly plastered over that concealed eye. Sasori, who was the next one done, had a star above a heart under his left eye, powdered face, and thick black around his eyes.

"Well I'm ready." He also had a few dark streaks of black in his hair.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" Dei exclaimed, deciding to run around the room. His new, just-for-occasion black matrix-like coat that jingles even if you _don't_ move flared up behind him.

"How does he have so much energy at this time in the morning…?" Mitsuki asked Sasori. Sasori sighed, pulling at the bottom of his Sai-like (another anime reference! Except this one's in a character in Naruto) half-shirt-top.

"He has ADD or ADHD. One of those two…"

"Probably ADHD… he certainly has the hyperactive part…"

"Whatever. I don't know the difference…" he said, pulling at the thigh-part of the tight leather pants he was wearing. "Ibiki-Nazi picks out the concert theme… Baki picks out who gets to pick the clothes… and then the chosen stylist gives us the clothes. So we really don't get a say."

"Nice…"

"Eh."

Dei was still running around the room as Itachi was finally finished. He had lime-green streaks in his ponytail and bangs, and was wearing Akatsuki pants and fishnet shirt. He also had the red eyeshadow that extends to his eyebrow and black lipstick on. They all had black lipstick on. "Deidara… _stop_ running…"

"Un!" he exclaimed, stopping abruptly.

"Alright, it's 5PM…" Towel-head told them.

"Wow, time flies when you're getting primped…" Sasori smiled.

"AHEM!" Ibiki-Nazi shouted, and everyone shut up. "THE THEATER STAGE-THING STARTS LETTING IN THE PEOPLE IN HALF AN HOUR! BY AN HOUR, YOU ALL WILL BE ONSTAGE! ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE TO ESCORT THE NEW GIRL ON THE STAGE AND INTRODUCE HER! YOU ALSO HAVE AN HOUR TO THINK UP A CODENAME FOR HER! GET CRACKING, MAGGOTS!" And with that he, thankfully, left.

"In all honesty… he's scary…" she muttered.

"No he's not. He's actually really nice," Itachi told her. She shrugged. "How about… um… Tree of doom?" ("Ainao Mitsuki" Translates to something like 'Brave Beautiful Tree') Sasori just barely held in from laughing and Mitsuki put her hand over her mouth to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"Death to Love?"

"Love until Death?" Deidara tried.

"Tree…" Itachi persisted, but Sasori ignored Itachi.

"Love until Death, huh…?" Sasori thought.

'_Tree…? What the fuck!'_ she thought as she said with a smile, "That's cute. I like it."

Sasori responded with a smile.

* * *

Lee: -ish still hard at work-  
Amaya: -ish proud- R/R! 


End file.
